deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UnknownUser55/UnknownUser55's Thumbnail Competition
Welcome! The reasoning why I'm holding a thumbnail contest now is because that it's that it has been becoming a trend lately, and I want to join in on hosting a contest. Unlike the other three currently active competitions (Ultimate Mega Gamer's, ARagingKid's, and ROLVeBloxxer's), the rounds aren't decided by polls nor certain themes, they'll be chosen through Wheel Decide. Anyone is welcome to join, besides any trolls, of course. With that out of the way, good luck and have fun to all of those who participate! Rules The rules for this contest will be mostly similar of that to the other thumbnail contests I had mentioned earlier. But there may be any unique rules to this one: *You can submit only one entry per round. *If you need to, you're allowed at any time to switch your current entry. *Any VS ''template is completely allowed. It can be for ''Death Battle, One Minute Melee, DBX, Battle Royale, or even custom templates. It's completely up to you. *All entries submitted MUST '''be made by you. If I were to find out that you were using someone else's thumbnail, your entry will automatically be removed from the round, and you'll be disqualified until the next round. * Unless specified, if any character in a round has multiple versions/incarnations, you may use any as long as they had/have been under the title. (Examples. Robin can be either Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, or Damian Wayne) *You may submit any thumbnails that you made beforehand. Though it is suggested to make a new attempt at one before submitting your entry. *Joke thumbnails aren't allowed. *Don't get salty over any outcomes of a round. This is for fun and is being judged by me. *Just well... have fun! *It's completely up to me if I'm willing to make a round to commemorate something, like the announcement of an official Death Battle. Round Of The Week! For this round, you'll be making thumbnails of '''Daredevil VS Kenshi (Marvel VS Mortal Kombat)! All entries will be taken until Tuesday at a random point of time. (Use a converter because there's too many timezones to add). Good luck this round! Round 1: Jonathan Joestar VS Siegfried Siegfried-Jojo.png|1st. ArgentinianDeadpool Jonathan Joestar VS Siegfried.png|2nd. ARagingKid Siegfried vs Jonathan bloxxer.png|3rd. ROLVeBloxxer Jonathanvssiegfried.png|4th. Tasobeats Jonathan Joestar vs Siegfried.jpg|5th. SentryNeo Jonathan VS Siegfried.png|6th. Alexey de Greit Round 2: Wesker VS Kazuya Kazuya vs Wesker.jpg|1st. SentryNeo Wesker Uroboros Devil Kazuya.png|2nd. ArgentinianDeadpool AlbertoWesker VS KazuyoMishima.png|3rd. Alexey de Greit Wesker VS Kazuya (UTF).png|4th. UTF Wesker vs Kazuya bloxxer.png|5th. ROLVeBloxxer Wesker VS Kazuya.png|6th. ARagingKid ABVSKM.png|7th. Bruce U126 Round 3: Medic VS Mercy Mercy vs Medic bloxxer.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer MedicVSMercy.png|2nd. Bruce U125 Mercy VS Medic V2.png|3rd. UTF Mercy vs Medic.jpg|4th. SentryNeo Round 4. Rouge the Bat VS Sly Cooper Sly Cooper VS Rouge the Bat.png|1st. UTF Sly vs Rouge.jpg|2nd. SentryNeo Sly vs Rouge (bloxxer).png|3rd. ROLVeBloxxer Rouge VS Sly Cooper.png|4th. Alexey de Greit Slycoopervsrouge1.jpg|5th. Tasobeats Jkljklhkl.png|6th. Forsakenman123672 Round 5. Rock Lee VS Sanji the saddest round ever told Rock Lee vs Sanji.jpg|1st. SentryNeo Rock Lee Part I.png|2nd. ArgentinianDeadpool Rockleevssanji.jpg|3rd.Tasobeats Round 6. Ruby VS Maka Ruby VS Maka V4.png|1st. UTF Ruby rose maka.png|2nd. ArgentinianDeadpool Ruby vs Maka (bloxxer) -v5-.png|3rd. ROLVeBloxxer Ruby VS Maka (Diamond).png|4th. DIAMONDcraft123 Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose.jpg|5th. SentryNeo Ruby-vs-maka(tasobeats)4.jpg|6th. Tasobeats Ruby-vs-maka.png|7th. MiggsDaRutt Round 7: Leon VS Frank I've covered zombie apocalypses, you know.deathbattle.png.png|1st. MMYP999 Leon vs Frank (bloxxer).png|2nd. ROLVeBloxxer Leons VS Frank.png|3rd. UTF RE6 Mercs Image Leon.png|4th. ArgentinianDeadpool Leon S Kennedy vs Frank West.jpg|5th. SentryNeo Leon Kennedy VS Frank West.png|6th. Bruce U126 Round 8: Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer AlexMercer cole macgrath.png|1st. ArgentinianDeadpool Alex VS Cole.png|2nd. UTF Colevsalextaso.png|3rd. Tasobeats Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer (bloxxer).png|4th. ROLVeBloxxer Round 9. Any Matchup Luigi vs Sage (bloxxer) -v3-.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer Monika VS .GIFfany V3.gif|2nd. UTF Phantasmal Grace.deathbattle.png.png|3rd. MMYP999 Tank-Girl-Harley-Quinn.png|4th. ArgentinianDeadpool Lucyvsshiro1.png|5th. Tasobeats Anakin Skywalker vs Avatar Korra.jpg|6th. SentryNeo Aqua Vs Meta Knight.png|7th. SleepyDragonSushi Josuke VS Yu.png|8th. DIAMONDcraft113 Dark Invader vs Saaski Kiryooin.png|9th. DENSTIFY1 Infinite VS Zero (Sonic VS Mega Man).png|10th. GabrielMaster721 Simon VS Johnny.png|11th. CallMeKnuckles Round 10: Mario VS Sonic 2/REMASTERED Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v10-.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer Mario VS Sonic RM.png|2nd. UTF Mario VS Sonic 2.png|3rd. Bruce U126 Round 11. Daredevil VS Kenshi Daredevil vs Kenshi (bloxxer) -v2-.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer (fuck 1st place again) Daredevil Kenshi.png|2nd. ArgentinianDeadpool Category:Blog posts